another cinderella story
by puzzlemistress
Summary: in the land of helix there was a prince that wanted a happily ever after of his own. he drew a girl that was actually a real girl...will she love Helia back, or will Diaspro and the trix stop this romance train from leaving the station..ATTENTION...THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY COMOUTER SO THE SPACING IS OFF...SORRY & I WILL FIX AS SOON AS POSSIBLE..THANKS..
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

In the land of Helix, there was a young prince named Helia. He was the most handsome price of all the land. He was lonely though. Didn't really have any friends, or a girl he really liked. he had his royal guards that were almost like his friends but that's it. He wanted a beautiful girl to marry. Someone that was full of passion, love, and compassion. He wants to marry a nature lover, or someone into poems. Someone pretty and smart and who would love him for him, not because he's a prince. So being engaged to Diaspro was a bad idea. She was pretty but she was as dumb as a rock, a gold digger, and hates nature. She always need to be in the spot light. A diva. The complete opposite of Helia and what he wanted in a girl. Diaspro been engaged 12 times in the past 8 to 9 months. All dumped her because of who she is. A party girl, diva, stuck up, and a snob.

As Helia was in the garden think about the girl he began to draw her. She has long beautiful brown hair, forest green eyes, and skin that was kissed by the sun. He fell in love with his drawing of her. When he finished he looked at it and at admired it with love in his eyes. He flipped to a new page in his sketch book and drew her standing up in a pink sun dress. He gave her a nice petite figure with long legs. He didn't give her high heels though. He was sacred that if she was real, she would fall and hurt herself. He drew more picture of her outside, sleeping, walking, and smiling. Soon though the sun set and he had to go back to the palace before Sky or Brandon, the guards, came looking for him. He gathered his things and went to his room. He went to bed with the picture of the girl under his pillow to only dream of her.

* * *

In the small community in Helix lives a girl named Flora. She has long brown hair, green eyes, and tan skin. She was living with her aunt Faragonda and her uncle Saladin. She moved in with them when her parents died 5 years. She misses them dearly but learned to let go. She kept her father's jacket and her mother's amulet as a keep sake. She did the house work while her aunt and uncle were away. She lived with 3 other girls that really didn't like Flora. Icy, Stormy, and Darcy. She did the chores they didn't want to do to make sure that her aunt wouldn't start a fuss.

She dreamed of falling in love with a nice handsome man. She wanted a strong man who was loyal to her and would never hurt anyone, unless for defense of course. A nice, kind, gentle, and compassionate man who would always love her. She wanted all the pain she felt to go away and dreamed of marrying this man and living a happily ever after. She would sit on the porch everyday reading a book she already read a hundred times or just day-dream. She wondered if her dream prince was even real. She would go to sleep dreaming if she would meet him someday. What she didn't realize that she would meet him very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Helia pov

I decide that I want to go out for a ride around town. I have no chose but to bring

the guys with me. Mom and dad's rule. We head to town through the market place.

I look to see a beautiful girl near the flowers. She looks like the girl I drew. I pull

out my picture I drew and look at the real girls skin. It's exactly the same along

with her hair.

_"No way. It can't be her. Can it?" _I think out loud.

"Helia. Earth to Helia come back." Brandon snaps me out of my thoughts.

"What. Sorry you were saying?" I try to think again.

"You ok. You just spaced out for a sec." Riven asks.

"The girl I saw at the flower shop. She looks familiar to me." I explain.

"How?" Riven asks.

"I drew her." I say quickly as I get on my bike to chase after.

"Did he just say _I drew_ _her._" Riven grumbles as the rest of the guys follow me.

"What do you me you drew her?" Sky calls to me.

"Yes. Yesterday in the garden I drew a picture of the girl I wanted to marry. Her skin and hair color match perfectly along with her long legs." I explain.

"Wait you know her legs." Timmy asks.

"Don't judge me. Now where is she? She couldn't have gotten far." I look around to look for her.

"Look on the porch at the end of the block. The green house." Nabu points.

I look to see her petite body just like I drew. I only needed to see her face to know

if it was her. She moves to get up off the step and runs in the house. I honestly felt

like crying. Then 3 girls laughing way too loudly come up to the door. I look to see

Riven look like he's seen a ghost. I knew that he knew one of them.

"Hey dork! Get out here!" The one with white hair calls.

"What Icy? I'm busy." A sweet voice says.

It was her! She's real! I start jumping up and down like a 3-year-old on Christmas.

Grinning like no tomorrow. I know I look stupid as can be but I didn't care, my

princess is real. I wanted to scream like a teenage girl at a 1D concert but held it in.

"Carry our bags. They're heavy." A purple haired girl orders.

"No Darcy I'm busy doing your chores." My princess says.

"Whatever. Just take in our bags when you finish. I'm not doing." A brownish hair girl says.

"No do it yourself." My princess commands.

The girl named Icy comes up to her and slaps her. I was so angry I starts to run to

her. The guys hold me back though.

"You don't have a choice. Now get to work. Before mom and dad come home." Icy says walking by her body on the floor laughing.

She looks up and I swear she is looking at me. I see tears swell in her eyes as she

lets out a sob. My heart drop seeing her like that. I start to move to her but Brandon

stops me.

"Helia don't. It's only going to make it worse if she knew people were watching." He explains.

"But I can't leave her there." I try to explain.

"I know we can come back again tomorrow if you want." Sky says.

"Yes. I want to know her name at least." I say sadly getting on the bike.

I turn around to see her getting up and taking the bags in the house. She looks so

sad. I wish I could help her. I want so badly to hug her so tight to make her pain go

away. She doesn't deserve any of that. I would love her until I die. She takes the

bags in the house and shuts the door behind her. I couldn't wait for tomorrow as we

leave to the palace.


	3. Chapter 3

Helia pov

I wake up early and get dress quickly. I run downstairs and eat breakfast quickly.

"Helia slow down. You will choke my son." My mother tells me.

"Sorry. I'm just in a hurry. I'm going out with the boys today." I explain as I drink my juice.

"As long you are safe. Be back by 11 though." My father says.

"Thank mom, thanks dad. Love you bye." I say quickly as I rush out of the door.

"Guys where are you?" I call out as I shut the door.

"Come on Helia lets go." Nabu says.

We rush over to the market place to see if she was there. When we search the whole market looking for her, but no luck. We go to the store keeper of the flower stand.

"Madam do you know the girl who comes here everyday." I ask.

"Not personally you highness. But she never comes on Saturdays. She stays at home every Saturday until 12. Then comes down here to meet Layla and her friends then they go to the mall. It's only 11. You still have time to catch here at her house." She says bowing respectfully.

"Thank you." I say handing her 50 bucks.

We go back her house and see her sleeping on a blanket with a tall big leaf over her face, and large black jacket acting as her pillow. She looks so cute sleeping. We move

quietly to see her closely. Her mouth is slightly open and her cheek are slightly blush. She curls closer to the grey jacket double her size as she sleeps. I start at her closely

seeing if I made any mistakes in the drawing. I didn't though. As she starts to wake up I quiet behind the guys.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" She asks with fear in her voice.

"Relax miss. We are not going to hurt you. We just want to ask you some questions." Sky sooths her.

"Alright. May I get up?" She asks.

"Of course." Brandon says.

"Who are you?" She asks walking to the porch grabbing her jacket

"We work with the king and queen." Timmy explains.

"Ok. Why are you here?" She asks slowly as she bows.

"For us of course." The annoying voice says.

"Icy would you let them finish first. It's very rude to interrupt people while they are talking." My flower says.

"Zip it dork. What is the occasion to grace us with your presence." The purple haired girl says as they all bow.

"Not for you. For her." I say looking at my flower as I walk out for them to see me.

"Me?" She asks not sure.

"Her?" The other girls ask not sure.

"Yes her. What is your name my dear." I ask kissing her hand softly.

"Flora your highness." She says in shock.

"Please tell me that this is a nightmare." Icy screams covering her eyes while her sister cry over dramatically.

"Boys please take them inside." I ask the guys.

"My pleasure." Riven says.

After kicking and screaming they finally go inside. I hold my love at my side to protect her from them. She looks like she is about to cry.

"It's ok. Don't cry. It's over." I sooth her.

"Thank you." She sniffles.

"How about we go out for a bit?" I suggest.

"Why me? You're getting married to the most beautiful girl in Helix and you want me, a peasant no less, to send the day with." She asks.

"Because I want to. I'll explain more if you say yes." I coax her.

"May I call my aunt?" She asks.

"Of course. Go." I say motioning her to go inside to make the call.

She goes inside quickly looking back at me to see if I was still there. Then she runs back inside.

* * *

Flora's pov

This just keeps getting weirder and weirder everyday. First a bunch of guards from the palace, then the prince wants to speak with me, then they tell the girls off. They look

like they are going to kill me. I run to my room and get my phone and call my aunt.

"Yes Flora." My aunt asks.

"The prince is here with the guards and he wants to take me out. What do I do?" I ask in a panic.

"Do you want to go?" She asks.

"Yeah."

"Then go, I'll deal with the girls later. Look your best and be nice. Love you Flora." She says happily.

"Thanks auntie. Love you too." I say hanging up.

I wear my pink flip flops with my blue jeans and my favorite light pink t-shirt with a flower patterned and my jacket. I walk down stairs to see the prince still waiting for me at

the door.

"You look lovely Flora. Keep an eye on these three until Flora's aunt and uncle return." Helia orders.

"Yes sir." The guards reply going g back inside

"Where would you like to go Flora?" He asks me.

"Wherever you like your highness." I reply nervously.

"Please my dear, don't call my your highness or majesty or grace or prince. Just call me Helia. Ok."

"Yes Helia." I says nodding my head.

"Do you know a nice place to talk?" He asks.

"I know a café down the road. No one every goes there though. Well only me and my friends." I explain.

"Very well then." Helia says walking down the street with me.

"May I ask something?" I ask looking at him.

"I insist." He says smiling.

"Do you really love Diaspro?" I ask honestly with fear in my voice.

"No." He says immediately.

"Then why marry her." I ask.

"Because we need the merger to end the war in our countries. It's the only solution, even if I don't like it." Helia says looking sad.

"Love is a bond between two who love each other. Doesn't matter how, why, or what gender. Love is love and you can't just put two people and say that they are in love. That's not real lobe." I explain.

"I wish that my parents thought like that." Helia wishes with a smile on his face.

"What do you even want in a girl?" I ask with curiosity.

"That's a funny story." He says blushing violently

"I'm listening." I reply with a tiny grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Helia's pov

I look at Flora when she wants me to explain. I feel so embarrass and nervous since I have no clue what she is going to say. She leads me into the café and

she was right when told me that no one goes here. It was a nice and honey feel to the place. The air felt warmer than outside, there is a small little fireplace

near the door and a small little counter with tasty looking goods behind the glass. The door in the back opens and a tall, African American man probably in his

early 30's.

"Hey there princess." He says walking to her and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey uncle C. Helia this is Cal Joseph. He works here in the shop." She introduces us.

"Nice to met you Helia." Cal shakes my hand smiling.

"The pleasure is mine." I reply with a smile.

"Come on Helia we can sit here." My flower says while walking to a booth in the back.

"Call if you need to princess." Cal says walking to the back.

"So Helia you were explaining something to me." She reminds me with a worry look on her face.

"Yeah. It's kind of embarrassing." I tell her while blushing slightly.

"It can't be that bad." She laughs slightly.

"Well its starts 2 day ago when I was in the garden. I really don't marry Diaspro so I start to think of the girl I want to marry. I had this vision of her. When I finished I knew then that I would marry the woman I drew only if she loved me for me. So when me and the guards went to the marketplace and I saw you I looked back at the picture I drew. I drew you Flora. That's why I want to meet you because I wanted to see if my vision of you real." I explain while taking my picture of her out of my pocket.

For a while she sits there in pure silence looking at the picture. She looks back and forth between me and the drawing. Cal comes by with an ice coffee for

Flora and a glass of water for me. I get up to leave after 4 minutes but she stops me when she touches my hand.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be so quiet. It's just, its not everyday a prince tell a peasant like me that he drew her without even knowing her. Please back down. I want to know more about you." She says with a hint of blush on her soft cheek.

"Ok. It's fine really. I just thought you were going to laugh." I sigh in relief while sitting back down.

"I would never laugh at you." She tells me.

"So tell me about yourself." I ask wile sipping my water.

"What do you want to know?" She asks.

"Everything." I answer simply for her while taking her soft hands into mine.

I want to know everything about her. Her favorite color, favorite animal, her hobbies, everything.

"Well, I'm 16 years old. My favorite colors are green and pink. Um, I never had a boyfriend but all of my friends do. I was born on the western side of Helix. I love plants and nature. Oh I love the arts too. My hobbies are reading and taking care of my plants. I also have a major sweet tooth for candy. Mostly chocolate. I think that's it." She explains with a smile on her beautiful face.

"They are some amazing things Flora." I say.

"Thank you." She says while sipping her drink.

"What are your parents like?" I ask.

She freezes when I ask my question. She puts her drink down and holds two fingers to her neck. A tear faces slowly down her face but wipes it quickly with

her free hand while taking in a deep breath before speaking.

"My parents past away 5 years ago. Yesterday was the anniversary." She says in a upset tone as more tears fall faster than she can wipe them.

My heart shatters when her small form shakes. As sobs escape her mouth I move to her side of the booth and hold her close. I rub her back soothingly and wipe her tears.

"It's ok Flora. Don't cry. I'm so sorry for your loss." I tell her while tightening my grip on her.

"Thank you." She says sniffling.

"Can I ask how they died?" I ask without really thinking.

"My dad was a scientist and my mom was a healer. My dad warned the other scientist about their experiment but they didn't listen. My parents stayed behind to stop it from spreading. They didn't make it." She explains while crying in my shoulder.

I'm in shock to what she tells me. I cuddle her closer to me. Trying to protect her from the world. I stroke her soft hair to stop her tears.

"Its ok Flora. I'm here. Sh. Sh. Don't cry. You're breaking my heart." I sooth her while wiping her porcelain face.

"Thank you Helia. You are so sweet. I'm better now." She says while hugging me tightly.

"You're welcome. Take a sip of your drink." I coax her while holding her drink to her pink lips.

She smiles at me while taking a sip. She rest her hand in my chest while she sips her coffee. After about 4 sips she takes the drink from my hand and sets it

on the table.

"Enough about me and my life. Tell me about you." She says while looking up at me.

"Well I'm a prince for staters. I'm 16 years old going on 17 in 7 months. I'm an artist and a bit of a poet. I love drawing nature. My dad wants me to be a warrior but I don't want to be one though. I want to be my own person. I especially don't want Diaspor by my side. She is just a spoiled princess who wants my fathers money. Did you know that there is a rumor that she is sleeping with my father." I explain to her.

"Those are some great talents. I love to see your art work one day. Wait, that's what happened to her last fiancé. And the other ones she had." Flora says.

"Something is not right with her." I mutter.

"Everyone says that. You know that she dated Sky right." She says.

"He never told me." I say in shock.

"My friend, Bloom is dating him. She told me that he told her that Diaspor tried to kiss his father during a gala. He flipped out on her and broke up with her on the spot. Then my other friend Stella said that her boyfriend, Brandon dated Diaspor but she cheated on him with his friend and my friend Musa's boyfriend, Riven. Riven would hook up with her when he and Musa were on a break. But that stopped when he caught her with Nabu his friend but that didn't get far when she pinned Nabu against a wall and kissed him. He tried to get her off but she used her magic to trap him. Layla his girlfriend and my best friend, freaked out on her and almost killed her. Diaspor had to face Bloom, Musa,and Stella on top of Layla on that night. She had a restraining order placed on all of them. The girls messed her up so bad that Diaspor had to have 30 stiches in her leg and arm. I can't believe they didn't tell you." Flora explains looking at me like I'm crazy.

"How do you know all of this?" I ask while laughing slightly.

"Girls know things on other girls. Aka gossip at the spa." She says laughing with me.

"Do you honestly think that I should marry her?" I ask.

"No. You deserve someone honest, loyal, truthful, and loving to you. You deserve someone way better than her." She says.

"How about someone like you?" I ask while grabbing her chin gently and kissing her passionately.

She squeak before moaning. she wraps her arms around me to deepen the kiss. Most people say that they see fireworks when they share a true kiss, I on the

other see her walking down the aisle. When we part I place my head in her neck and place feather light kisses on her jaw. She squeezes my shoulder tightly

as I pull away. She leans into me and kisses me again but chaste. When we final stops all the kissing I laugh slightly with made tear glisten her eyes. I feel

horrible of course so I pull her closer to me.

"What's wrong?" I ask while rubbing her arms.

"You laughed at me." She mumbles to me.

"No. It's just you taste like chocolate strawberries and a mocha coffee." I explain to her.

"Sorry." She says while smiling at me.

"It's fine. So do you want to go on a real date sometime." I ask.

"Oh Helia, of course I would." She says while kissing me again.

"Come. We better get home before my cousins kill each other." Flora says.

As we get up to leave my phones rings. I look to see it's Sky and answer it quickly.

"Hello" I answer.

"Helia where are you?" Sky asks.

"On our way back to the house. Why?" I ask unsure.

"It's Diaspro. She's looking for you." Timmy says.

"Dang it. Just make up something, anything." I beg as I look at for with an apologetic look.

"She called my phone 6 minutes ago. She is on her way back to the palace. You have to beat her there." Sky says.

"Alright. Sky, Timmy and Nabu come and get Flora while Riven gets me." I reason.

"What about me?" Brandon asks.

"When Diaspro leaves i'm coming right back to Flora's and I don't her cousins touching her." I order while see the boys pull up.

"Helia we're here." Sky says while hanging up.

"My flower I will see you as soon as i'm done with Diaspro, I will see you again. I'll be there soon my love." I explain while hugging Flora tightly.

"Alight sweetie. I love you. " She says while kissing me goodbye.

As we part ways I get on my bike and head as fast I as can to the palace. The quicker Diaspro leaves the quicker I get back to Flora.


End file.
